


My Anthology

by KatsukiSin



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsukiSin/pseuds/KatsukiSin
Summary: So far, themes include:religionanti-religionqueer rightsbad parentingaromanticismnaturesexismMost recent poem: "Woman"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Christian Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intended themes: religion, anti-religion, queer rights, bad parenting.

It is time now to fall  
Tears should stream down my face  
And my throat hoarse from psalm

It is time now to abstain  
Holy ink should stream from my lips  
And my throat hoarse with pleas for forgiveness

i’m sorry,  
so sorry,  
that i’m exactly as you made me.

please forgive me for following your scripts.  
ignore my pitiful criticisms for the way you  
changed the rules to suit your needs.

i’m sorry for the love you instilled in me.  
sorry it has not funneled in the direction you intended.  
sorry humanity is more important to me than

your ill-translated pages  
that steal our rights, our loves, our freedoms,  
our individuality, our lives, our souls.

i’ll be eternally sorry that the job you chose  
was to love us unconditionally  
and that you failed in it,

but i’ll be sorrier still that you made us feel it was our faults, our sins, our deficiencies:  
these things we cannot control,things we did not ask for,  
these gifts you gave unto us when you breathed us into life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for this while reading Emily Dickinson's "Of God we ask one favor..."


	2. Aromantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intended themes: aromanticism

A tight, heavy thing becomes known inside.  
Who knows if it's new or only just discovered?  
I wonder if I'm just trying to hide  
who I am behind a facade, covered  
so well I'm not aware I'm doing it.  
Though there's not exactly a way to tell,   
unless you count this painful deficit,   
that what I want belongs to those that fell.  
Thoughts of touch, of fairy tale feelings of   
found warmth and butterflies, excite me so.  
That blushing, giddy, intense force of love  
my heart shall yearn for, but will never know.  
Hopefully I'll lose this pain so frantic  
and accept who I am: aromantic.


	3. Spring's Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intended themes: nature

Have you ever stopped to look at the snow?  
To see the snow flakes swirling and dancing  
and chasing each other in their downward flow?

Have you seen snow pile, high and menacing,  
only to fall from its tree branch perch  
where the birds no longer sing?

Have you ever conducted a fruitless search,  
following mysterious prints going by  
from some animal sheltering in the birch?

Have you ever seen a solid white sky  
in a glittering white existence  
and forgotten the biting cold in your clouded sigh?

It's a bittersweet beauty for the grass, yellowed and dead.  
And for the birds, who long ago flew and now are gone.  
But the beauty shall turn green when the snow melts.  
Be sure to tread outside before springs' dawn comes.


	4. At Church

Lost in the corner  
Lights from high, noise all around  
Alone with them all.


	5. Away From It All

The spark of excitement when you're in my sight;  
the need to talk to, please you, if I might;  
the disappointment and sadness as you walk away,  
are feelings that do nothing to me but betray.

I hate you.

I hate you because I need you,  
and that goes against everything I wanted to be,  
everything I am, everything I thought I could see.

I'm not supposed to need anyone else around,  
but watching you from the clouds made me realize how I crave knowing what it's like to be on the ground.


	6. Not to be Debated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intended themes: queer rights

Bandying back & forth without a care, The world is more complicated than

with our lives in your hands. 8th grade bio &

Not quite my life-- I’m aro, Sunday School

neither here nor there-- led you to believe.

but the lives of my community, certainly.

All the conforming questions you bring:

“They deserve it.” True-or-False,

“They’re lying, wrong, multiple choice, &

putting us in danger.” check-all-that-apply;

“Think of the children.” they’re the unnatural things.

“It’s not natural.”

Life is more like an

Do me a favor. open-ended essay,

Define natural. with unlimited pages and

Can you? Is a prompt half in an unknown language;

“put here by God’s hand” ¾ of the prompt is

your answer? Because irrelevant to the actual test,

it’s not mine. and it’s up to you to pick out the

Every living thing necessary parts while all the societal

is subjective & hard to define. white noise blasts through your ear canals

Why debate us when into your very brain. “Do this, be that, 

you can just believe us? want this, but stay away from that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a cisgendered aromantic asexual, so when people talk about denying queer rights in general, they typically aren't talking about mine, but that in no way makes me less pissed off. 
> 
> Something happened yesterday. Something that makes me want to scream to the world "Let people use whatever bathroom they feel comfortable in. If a male pervert wants to follow a little girl into the women's bathroom, he does not need to pretend to be a transwoman to do it. Besides, there are plenty of transwomen who pass as women-- are you saying that you're okay with forcing these women to go alone into a bathroom filled with the very men you accuse of being pedophiles and perverts? No matter what argument you use, transphobes, it is a lose-lose. Please, just let people go to the bathroom in peace."
> 
> Being queer is not a choice, because the fact of the matter is you do not get to choose how you feel. If you refuse to accept your trans child and damage their mental health with your transphobia, you do not have the right to raise a child. And yes, your trans/homo/queerphobic sermons ARE a hate crime. Dear religious people, it quite literally costs you nothing to respect other people's gender identity, pronouns, and loved ones. You do not get to say that voting yes on queer rights means you're losing your religious freedoms. It doesn't work like that. There's enough love, respect, and rights to go around-- you're just selfish. 
> 
> The world is too complicated for all of humanity to fit neatly inside your multiple-choice questions, and we're tired of trying. Our rights and lives as queer people are not for you to debate and deny.


	7. Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intended themes: sexism

You're told in America your voice matters,

that it's a golden land of equal opportunity.

They don't tell you the system is in tatters

or that you'll be silenced if you're in the minority.

_ "We don't believe you," _ they say.

_ "What if you change your mind? _

_ Too emotional, your opinion changes day by day. _

_ Just go back to where you belong; leave it all to us." _

"Speak your mind even if your voice shakes."

"You can be anything if you work hard enough."

But you're talked over whether or not your voice breaks.

There's no chance or opportunity, no point in trying.

You learn pretty quickly that everyone lied

to keep you from openly struggling.

_ "The most advanced country," _ you hear as you're denied

because of your body, brain, and heart.

People get angry when you expose their pretenses.

Each unveiled lie chips at their power, I suppose;

chips away at their control and their defenses.

The backfire effect just makes their hatred stronger.

  
  


_ "You don't know what you're talking about, _

_ this isn't how you were meant to behave. _

_ You're weak, you're wrong, and if you ever want to amount _

_ to anything, you'll listen to what we say." _


End file.
